


Home

by endlessblu



Series: tumblr ficlets/prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, With a side of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessblu/pseuds/endlessblu
Summary: Ossus wasn't supposed to become a home for Ruka'ii.Written for the prompt 'a kiss in the moonlight'.
Relationships: Felix Iresso/Female Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor
Series: tumblr ficlets/prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900717





	Home

**20 ATC**

There was a certain stillness to nights on Ossus. 

Farm machinery still whirred in the background, and wind whistled across an otherwise barren land, causing ripples in the reflections cast by moonlight over water. 

Yet the noises were faint, and an overwhelming quiet dominated. A reminder of their separation, their isolation from the wider galaxy. Just as designed. 

It wasn’t supposed to become a home for Ruka’ii.

The force had called her to the planet before the Eternal Fleet tore its way through the galaxy, reaching to her with a voice that offered a friendly invitation rather than a warning. It whispered in her ear, telling of opportunities for greater knowledge and understanding, that unending quest she'd been chasing as long as she'd known. And maybe it was still about that, but it had also become so much more. A safe haven, a refuge, a place of rebuilding and new beginnings. Preservation, not just of things that had once been, but of that which still was. 

A life had been built on Ossus. Not the one she'd intended, for herself, the Jedi, or the citizens who followed, but one that came out of necessity. 

_Necessity._ It was a strange word, a strange feeling. One that didn't always feel right, even if little else could be done. The Eternal Empire had won, and she hadn't been there to stop it. Others had tried and failed, yet she hadn't been able to act at all. Left with a salvage operation, an attempt to hold on to what little they had left and forge what they could from the remains. The Republic still needed them. But there was barely anything left they _could_ give, and even fewer remained to do so. 

Familiar footsteps approached, a soft crunch through the dust as they climbed towards the rocky outcrop where she had perched herself. The sound broke her from her cycle of thoughts, though the interruption was not unwelcome. 

“Thought I might find you here again.” Felix spoke quietly, as though wishing not to disturb the peace for others even though only the two of them were there. He sat down beside her, shuffling closer across the flattened piece of rock that had long since become a familiar seat for the two of them. 

“Have I really become that predictable?” A relaxed smile started to creep across her face as she turned towards him, her wide blue eyes meeting rich orbs of brown that almost sparkled in the moonlight. 

“Years spent living with Jedi and I don't think I could ever call any of you that.” He leaned in closer, slowly reaching forwards and capturing her lips with his. The kiss lingered, seconds that felt like moments, and each one spent with him something precious. “We won't be here forever, you know. One day, when the time is right...”

His words drifted off, leaving the two of them in a comfortable silence. Her head came to rest against his shoulder, his arm keeping her body close against his. 

He was right. He often spoke of her wisdom, not realising that he too gave his own. Ossus was a chapter, not an ending. A time would come when they would no longer need to retreat and hide, when they could return to the Republic with the promise of hope and help. 

Until then, they had each other.


End file.
